


I want to try something!

by Miss_Webb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Young Scott, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb
Summary: Where Scott an eight-year old Scott decides that he is going to marry Stiles.





	

Playing games and watching movies at Scotts house home alone because his mom was working overnight and didn’t want Scott to be alone, so she let Stiles come over for the night. Normally they weren’t allowed to have sleepovers on school nights, but more and more that was changing. Besides, the idea of leaving her 8 year old son home alone made Melissa feel guilty. She would have just sent Scott over to Stiles’ house except the Sheriff wasn’t going to be home either. He also had the night shift. So instead of being alone, they could be alone together. They loved to be glued at the hip anyways.

It was true, Scott and Stiles really were always together.

They now no longer needed a pass from their parents to get on each other’s busses when they wanted to go home together, because the drivers just knew they were a pair always hanging out. Every day before gym Stiles would walk with him to the nurse’s office for his inhaler. They were always partners for projects and group work, and no matter what, they were always sitting next to each other, separating them was like trying to split atoms.

The two went home together on the bus and did their homework first thing, on the Sheriffs orders. But once they were done they were home free to do whatever they wanted, as long as it didn’t involve leaving the house, or throwing things, setting something on fire (that one was directed at Stiles because of his discovery of matches last week that resulted in the death of their rug.) 

So that left: sleep, eating fast cooked foods, playing video games, watching movies, reading, and talking. Which was more than enough. The first thing they did after homework was eat, they didn’t cook though, Scott had mozzarella cheese in the fridge and they just ate all of those. Next they decided to watch movies, they had a back to the future marathon. About four hours later, the two moved onto playing video games. They played for about an hour before they decided they needed a bathroom break.

**

They had just paused the game for bathroom break and snacks. Scott used the bathroom downstairs and Stiles had used the one upstairs. Scott decided that he was going to make popcorn since he was going down there anyway, so naturally Stiles was the first back into the room. He looked over at Scott’s desk and noticed it was already three A.M as he sat on Scott’s bed. He knew he was going to be so tried at school tomorrow. It was nights like this he wished he was allowed to drink coffee. But the way things were going with his recent trips to the doctor and this new diagnosis of ADHD, it looked like he was never going to be allowed. He was a little tired, maybe he was going to ask if Scott wanted to go to sleep so it wouldn’t be so bad tomorrow.

Eventually Scott came back into the room, and Stiles instantly thought about the popcorn and how they should finish it before they went to sleep so it wouldn’t go to waste. But there wasn’t any popcorn in Scotts hands.

“Did you uh, make the popcorn?” Stiles asked.

“Not yet… I um, wanted to ask you something.” Scott said as he sat next to Stiles on the bed. He sat really close, not that it bothered Stiles or anything, it was just a fact. He sat really close.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“I just…” Scott began to say, and then seemed to get a burst of confidence. “I want to try something!”

“Oh, okay what is it?” Stiles said with a smile. He was a little worried when Scott began talking, it was a weird feeling when someone is shy to ask or tell you something. Stiles always immediately assumes it’s something bad, and it makes him worry. But this was probably going to be something silly and stupid. Maybe a new game, or a wrestling move he saw on T.V. He would make sure it didn’t go too far, his dad told him not to do that because he didn’t want stiles to end up dead on accident.

Scott seemed to deflate again, but not as much. And it didn’t look like he was disappointed by Stiles’ response or anything. Just that he was thinking, and maybe a little nervous. Scott took a deep breath and then looked face to face with Stiles. He sat up on his knees, placed a hand on each of Stiles’ shoulders, then leaned in and kissed him.

Stiles was confused when Scott put his hands on his shoulders, and he froze when he leaned in for the kiss. It was awkward and weird. Stiles nor Scott had ever kissed anyone. Both completely new not knowing what to do, just held their breaths and stayed like that, lips puckered a little and pressed together.

Stiles always imagined kissed with great feelings, and dramatic scenarios. That kisses were magical. In the movies they always talked about fireworks and stuff, but all he felt was Scotts lips, and a little bit of saliva because Stiles had a bad habit of licking his lips every five minutes. Eventually they pulled apart because the need for oxygen pulled them apart.

“What was that for?” Stiles asked, not sure what else to say, he was curious.

“Well I like you, and in the movies they always kiss people they like.”

“But we are both boys, boys don’t kiss or _like_ each other.”

“Yeah they do! My uncle likes boys, and he married one. And I like you, and I am going to marry you too.” Scott declared.


End file.
